Meeting The Parents
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: KC got the girl. Now it was time to meet the parents. KC/Clare Oneshot.


**Meeting The Parents**

**A/N: In my opinion, the one KC would have to impress most likely would be Clare's mom. Darcy's and Clare's father has been shown not to really speak up about anything. It's more like Mrs. Edwards is in charge of the family and where's the pants so to speak. And I named Clare's parents Lauren and Richard.**

KC Guthrie was nervous. Scratch that---he was terrified. It was the morning after the school dance and his new girlfriend, Clare Edwards had called him to ask him to come over so he could meet her parents. They'd been friends for months and he'd been to her house multiple times with both Connor and Alli there and not there and yet, he'd never met her parents. Letting a huff of breath escape his slightly parted lips, he picked up his hat---then changed his mind and sat it back down. No. Not a good idea. He wouldn't want Clare's mother and father to see him as a punk. That wouldn't make a good first impression at all and then they probably wouldn't even let him near Clare again. Sighing, he ran a hand through his thick hair and shuffled his feet. He wasn't even wearing his trademark baggy pants today! He really _did _want to make a good impression.

"Hey, Nash?" He yelled as he headed torwards the front door. "I'm gonna go on and head to Clare's now. I'll be back sometime this afternoon." He arrived at her house around twenty minutes later and bravely knocked on the door.

It opened moments later and Clare stood there dressed in a pretty, royal blue sweater dress and a pair of two inch, black heels. It was obvious that she had just arrived home from church. A smile brightened her face as soon as she saw him and she jumped into his arms for a hug and a kiss before she backed away and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside the house. "Mom and dad are in the kitchen right now, making lunch. Let me introduce you to them." She breathed as she led him to the kitchen.

KC swallowed nervously as he noted her father sitting at the kitchen table with a loosened tie, reading a newspaper. It wasn't that guy that KC was scared of. It was Clare's mother. Clare's very religous, overprotective mom. The mother who wouldn't even talk to her daughter about masturbation and who---from what Clare had told him, hadn't liked Peter very much when Darcy was dating him.

"Daddy? Mom?" Her voice was timid and soft as she spoke and her small, warm hand reached out for his.

"Clare?" Mr. Edwards asked looking up and standing to his feet. He was smiling atleast. That was a good sign.

"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, KC Guthrie." Clare spoke breathlessly, clutching onto KC's arm and looking up at her father, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

Time seemed to stop as Mrs. Edwards froze with a spatula paused midway up in the air. She whirled around and looked from her daughter to KC in disbelief. "Clare---you told me that he was just your friend."

A light pink blush colored her cheeks and she began to fumble with her words. "I know mom but I wanted to tell you the news with him here. You probably wouldn't have even let me invite him over if I told you that he was my boyfriend. Now you _have _to get to know him."

KC's green eyes widened in horror and Mr. Edwards laugh filled the room.

Sharp eyes turned on her husband. "Richard!" She hissed at him.

"Oh come on Lauren! You know Clare's right!" Richard told his wife with a shake of his head.

"That----is---not---the---point Richard! Our daughter lied!" Lauren said, gritting her teeth, sounding horrified.

"Actually Mrs. Edwards, she isn't lying. She and I were friends before we became a couple and we are still friends." KC finally spoke up, not wanting to see his girlfriend be referred to as a liar.

Richard turned blue eyes that matched his daughter's onto the young man and he reached a hand out to pat the boy on the shoulder. "I like you kid. Sticking up for my daughter like that. You can call me Richard by the way." He said.

Lauren looked from her daughter, to her husband, to KC and back to her daughter who was staring at her with eyes that begged for her to not pass judgement before she got to know KC. She sighed. "Lunch will be ready in five minutes. How about you two take a seat and tell me how you got together."

Clare grinned. Sure, it wasn't perfect but atleast her mom was going to try to get to know KC. "Well....it all started with him telling me I was more than just the smart one...."

**End**

A/N: So I have a few oneshots/KC/Clare stories that will be posted this week. One, is about Darcy coming back to Kenya early and finding out that KC and Clare are dating and giving KC ten rules or guidelines for dating her baby sister. The other, will be a short chapter story based of some promos and a couple spoilers and will be about Holly J and Clare teaming up to get back at Jenna (aka: The Scheming Skank) for various reasons and it's gonna be a humorous story with a Clare/Holly J friendship and KC/Clare and Spinner/Holly J as the pairings.


End file.
